I'll Be Seeing You
by fluttercullen89
Summary: This is an expansion of Chapter 7 of my drabble series, Inexplicable. You don't have to read that first but you probably should.


**This is based on Chapter 7 in my drabble series entitled "Inexplicable." I thought I would try my hand at expanding this one because I'm a goober and I like stuff like this.**

I'll Be Seeing You

It was raining outside. In fact, it had been raining outside for precisely a week and two days. Constant as a star. Needless to say, the trek out to Herbology for the younger students was going to be scandalously muddy.

All of this seemed to go unnoticed by two particular seventh years.

James Potter and Lily Evans.

As gossip goes, the whole school had known within hours that their Head boy and Head girl were finally together. But a month later, to almost everyone's chagrin, they also knew that the couple had yet to kiss.

None of this bothered the man and woman who spent their time together holding hands and talking about anything and everything. They somehow knew it would happen when it was meant to happen – and they weren't about to rush these things.

You see, over the course of the past two years, James Potter knew he had fallen in love with his redheaded counterpart. He thought he loved her when she came back to hex him by the lake after the Giant Squid Incident, when his heart seemed fit to burst from the sight of her coming back to him.

But this was different.

Now, when he had her, James realized his previous love was nothing compared to the present. He loved the way she looked when she came down to the common room in her pajamas on a Saturday morning, hair in disarray and emerald eyes heavy with sleep. He loved when she came straight to him now on these mornings, just to take his hand after plopping in his lap and tell him something random about herself in her younger years. And, holding up his end of the deal, he responded with one embarrassing fact about his own childhood, not even holding back the story of his first signs of magic.

It sometimes hurt just to look at her. Because you see, James Potter didn't see any flaws in Lily Evans. He didn't see that one of her fingers on her left hand was just a bit shorter than the rest. He didn't see that one of her elbows was a little bonier than the other. He _did_, however, notice the freckles that were and always had been scattered across her cheekbones. It was hard not to, especially when it had become a favorite past time of his to count said freckles. And when he felt especially cheeky, he gave them the most ghastly names, most of them from his own family tree. No, James accepted her flaws because they were what made Lily... well, _Lily_.

It was also quite obvious that Lily Evans had never been so happy in her life. Not even when she found out she was a witch. James had turned out to be everything she had ever wanted in a man, best friend, and Head boy. Lily had another best friend once... and that didn't turn out as well as she'd hoped.

But this was different.

James Potter made her laugh, smile, and cry all in one sitting. And ever since her sister had called her a freak, that's really all Lily needed. James seemed to get that, to understand Lily's deepest needs and desires. He had found out, purely through trial and error, that the best way to get Lily to smile was to slowly raise his head from behind the overstuffed couch in the Gryffindor common room and rest his nose on the top while crossing his eyes. And Lily had been told many times by the man in question that her smile was worth the headache.

She had never felt like she was worth a headache... even when her parents praised her top-notch grades. Or when her father cried with joy as she received her Head girl badge. But when she finally accepted James Potter, Lily Evans felt... _loved._ Had he been anyone else, Lily would have considered her relationship with him just another grain of sand on a very sand shore. However, as soon as James had hugged her and told her how happy he was, Lily knew that together they could wrinkle time. And all the flaws she had once seen in him seemed to disappear like stars in the time between night and morning. James was still loud and boisterous. He still whooped and cheered when he scored ten points for Gryffindor. And he most definitely still played pranks. But as she had come to find out as her partner, James Potter sometimes hollered to the whole school so an embarrassed first year could get safely away from torment. James Potter whooped and cheered as loudly as he did because he remembered the first time he rode a broom... and fell off. And he still pulled those marvelous pranks because he was standing up for what was right; he was protecting the honor of every muggle-born in the school. He was protecting her.

But aside from three men that shared a dorm and a brotherhood with James and had now formed a bond with Lily, no one in the school (except perhaps Dumbledore) knew these things about their Heads. All they knew was that James Potter and Lily Evans had been dating for a month, two weeks, and three days – and they still hadn't snogged.

As always, James and Lily were oblivious to the school's wishes. It was now Christmas holidays, and James had decided it was time for some more brilliant trial and error. So as the rain continued at a steady pace outside, Potter and Evans found themselves all alone in the deserted Gryffindor common room. And as James held Lily in his arms, a plan evolved in his head.

"Do you want to dance?"

"We don't have any music, James," Lily giggled softly.

"I can make my own. I am an extremely talented person, my dear."

Still laughing quietly and shaking her head, Lily removed herself from her boyfriend's lap and allowed him to leave the couch.

James slowly took her hand, then her waist.

Lily, in turn, brought her other hand up to rest on his back and stepped towards him.

As his girl leaned her head on his shoulder, James kissed her fiery red hair and began to hum in her ear.

_"I'll be seeing you... in all the old familiar places..."_

They revolved slowly, their feet in an eternal dance with each other, as James continued singing in between kisses and rubbing his thumb across her hand.

"_That this heart of mine embraces... all day through..."_

Lily pressed her cheek to his and ran her hand up and down his back in a soft caress, joining in his song.

_"In that small cafe, the park across the way... the children's carousel... the chestnut trees... the wishing well."_

James softly kissed Lily's cheek, brushing his lips softly against those beloved freckles.

_"I'll be seeing you in every lovely summer's day... in everything that's light and gay..."_

Lily slowly brought her head up and locked her green eyes with his, giggling as he suddenly twirled them, and whispered, _"I'll always think of you that way..."_

He smiled.

_"I'll find you in the morning sun... and when the night is new, I'll be looking at the moon... and I'll be seeing you."_

As James and Lily continued revolving, twirling, and dipping to James' deep voice as he hummed, they opened their eyes and looked upon the other's face.

Keeping her hands on his back, Lily kissed James' ear and whispered softly, "let's give Hogwarts something to talk about."

And, dancing on, their time-wrinkling romance stopped time as their lips finally met in a searing kiss.

**I'm actually kinda proud of this. But I can't say the same for you... you just have to tell me! And if you've read **_**Inexplicable, **_**let me know if you want any other chapters expanded like this one. I will try my darndest. :D HAPPY READING!**


End file.
